Back at Your Door
by FstLtHawkeye
Summary: The drama of a gaia RP. Original Char thrown into the Organization as Roxas's replacement, turns things upside down. Tragic tale of love found, lost, and won. Gee, I suck at summaries! It's better than this makes it seem, trust me.
1. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, especially not Kingdom Hearts and the characters in it. But Raizane Ryda Tarshil/Daryx is a product of my warped imagination and does belong to me.

**Author's Notes:** mm, I really have no idea why I'm writing all of this. I guess I'm bored and need something to do. –nods- Please leave reviews and comments and such, I really do appreciate them! I know I'm not one of the more popular authors, but I do try hard…

And I should explain some things. In this setting, this is after Roxas and Sora become one again, and the search for a new XIIIth member of the Organization was started. They found Daryx (who will have her history explained soon enough) and she took that position. Her element is sound and air. Simple enough, I hope. Leave other questions in comments please.

* * *

Daryx ran down the long halls of the 5th floor of the basement levels of Castle Oblivion. Her mid-back length red hair was tied up in a ponytail and swayed with her speed. Deep green eyes were wide, almost fearful, and sweat glistened in the fluorescent lights lining the hallways against her faintly tanned skin. The long, black cloak all Organization members wore billowed with the breeze from the speed the young girl, not but 18. It fell still around her as she skidded to a halt, almost running into a wall.

She turned around and looked up to the blonde man walking calmly up to her. Vexen had a few inches on her, even though she stood at a decent 5'6 herself. Without really realizing what she was doing, Daryx nibbled on her lower lip, watching every bit of motion the older person made.

Vexen stopped near her, and reached out a hand, cupping her cheek in an almost loving way. Their eyes met and something seemed truly real just then…

--

Daryx sat up with a jolt. Her breathing was more of panting and her sheets were noticeably sweat-drenched in most spots around her. Of course, there was dryness on the other side of the bed she shared with the one that she held the deepest of affections for. The other wasn't there at the moment, probably already at work doing whatever it was that he did, and fine enough for her. She didn't think she could handle seeing him after such a dream. Wasn't she scared of Vexen's touch? And she knew exactly how well her love and he got along. More of a forced friendship in more ways than one.

True, she had once had a short-lived relationship with Vexen, but it truly was short-lived. A pure, sweet ditz of a girl had no need for such a sadistical, calculating man like him. No, especially not when she had a fear of the element he controlled, something haunting her from when she was still alive.

Slowly, she slid out of the bed, glad for her pajamas at that moment. The door was cracked open and she was sure someone had been in or out of there recently. Hopefully the whimpers audible in the dreamland didn't escape and make themselves known in the reality. Daryx removed the sheets and threw them carelessly into the hamper she kept out of necessity. They landed, bounced off the edge of it, and fell limply to the floor.

She sighed and quickly changed. It was one of the bad points of being the second female in the entire organization; the robes had to be altered before they would fit her lithe frame properly. It was horrible that she was in such a situation, and the sheer fact that there wasn't a proper room for her when she came in and she had to share a room with someone.

Of course, that seemed to end up working out just fine. Vexen, her boyfriend at the time wasn't very pleased that the younger aeromancer chose to stay with the Silent Hero over him. It sent him into a momentary rage, one that lasted a few days. But Larxene was quick to jump in, to persuade Vexen to follow his original attraction; to bite the cloth, bear any pain that might come with it, and be with her. Luckily, this worked out for the best, because the younger girl had received a confession from the earth-mage declaring his love for her.

So is the tragic tale of love won, lost, and reborn in Castle Oblivion.

Daryx dusted off her cloak, realizing that time had slipped away from her again and she was only 15 minutes late to the floor meeting, which would involve all of the members staying at the castle. She knew her cheeks were red, her mind still on that horrid dream of what might have happened. A portal was summoned and she slipped into the darkness.


	2. Late as Always

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially not Kingdom Hearts and the characters in it. But Raizane Ryda Tarshil/Daryx is a product of my warped imagination and does belong to me.

Author's Notes: uhm… yeah, another chapter. Gee, I must be annoying you guys with all these meaningless comments. Oh well! No one said you have to read them…

* * *

The mix of voices hit her hard as she appeared outside the door. It seemed that her absence was quite the cause of concern, for another wasn't there yet either. Leave it to the minds of the Rose of the Castle, the Shadow-master, a little sparkplug, and the leader of them all to jump to conclusions. Of course, 5 people were there, but one rarely said much of anything, at least not around a large group of people. He spoke quite freely other times.

"Yeah, leave it to that little whore…"

"Now, now. Larxene, we don't know if that is, in fact, where she and he are."

"You seem so sure, Zexion. Is it just because it's not registering in your little book there? That why you wouldn't think that your supposed best friend, my lover, wouldn't be out with that girl?"

Daryx sighed. Larxene always thought the worst of her. So what if she was younger than she was? So what if she was fairly attractive and able to capture the attention of guys, even if she didn't want it? It sort of hurt her, though she didn't really have a heart to hurt, that Lexaeus would say nothing to this. She waited a moment longer, ear pressed against the door, listening intently.

Marluxia could just barely sense that she was there and stood quietly, walking towards the other side of the door. He raised a pale, delicate hand and tapped right about where her ear was. She squeaked and fell back. With her gift of sound-element, things like that really hurt her sensitive hearing. He opened the door and offered a hand. As she took it, he pulled her up, dropped her hand, and went back to his chair.

Daryx gave a shy glance to them all. Each gave her their form of recognition. Larxene glared, and Zexion waved. Lexaeus gave her a warm glance, looking to the vacant chair next to him. Marluxia smiled faintly, and Xemnas shared Larxene's reaction. She took the seat seemingly saved for her and instantly became fascinated with the edge of the table, not daring to meet anyone's glances.

"Well now, I guess I can't scold you too much, XIII, for you aren't the last one here. But please, try to be more punctual."

Hesitantly, she glanced to Xemnas as he spoke. She really did look quite innocent and naïve then. Lexaeus, in his secretive way, reached over under the table and rested a hand on her leg. She jerked, shocked by this, and looked to him. A grateful, loving glance went to him as her hand slid down her leg to rest over his.

Vexen popped in a moment later. He hid no affection for Larxene, kissing her deeply in front of everyone else. Daryx had to look away, still a bit touchy on the whole subject of her past relationships. Marluxia also made it a note to shy away. This only confirmed what Daryx had thought, as well as most of the others present. The Rose had a crush, for lack of better thought, on Larxene.

Xemnas cleared his throat, making it a point to glare at Vexen as he sat.

"I would like to remind you all that these meetings aren't a chance to flaunt your personal lives, for I doubt anyone save for the people involved care much about them. And this meeting is only for trying to figure out what we're going to do with whom as a matter of work and tasks."

Larxene scoffed, frankly not caring much about this. She was only here out of necessity. Daryx found herself blushing faintly, though she wasn't the one showing off much of anything.

Zexion sensed the growing uneasiness around them and sighed.

"Can we just get this meeting over with?"


	3. Meeting of Destiny 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially not Kingdom Hearts and the characters in it. But Raizane Ryda Tarshil/Daryx is a product of my warped imagination and does belong to me.

Author's Notes: uhm… yeah, another chapter. Gee, I must be annoying you guys with all these meaningless comments. Oh well! No one said you have to read them…yep same comments and stuff from the last chapter.

* * *

Everyone was taken aback at the forcefulness of the petite, silver-blue haired man's forcefulness in his voice. It was instantly quiet, as everyone took their seats and managed to relax.

Xemnas tossed a grateful look to Zexion before standing up to have perfect viewing of all the Castle Oblivion members of his precious Organization. A glare went to Vexen, who was trying to not get caught throwing the random glance to Daryx. The younger girl was preoccupied with keeping herself out of trouble now, and didn't seem to notice much. And that was just the way it should be.

Of course, they didn't know that her mind was racing with things that she shouldn't be thinking. Mainly, that dream she had. She shivered at the thought of what she and Vexen would have done in that dream just as he looked to her again. Why did he keep doing that, she wondered. It was really unsettling. Her hand gripped Lexaeus's tighter, really not wanting to feel alone right then, even though relationships on the personal level shouldn't be flaunted around.

"Now, all of you should know why we're here, right?" Xemnas asked, his cool voice sending waves of calmness through them. He was nice when he was like this. It gave the members hope that there wouldn't be yelling to come later on.

"Because we fucked up once again and you're going to punish us all by making us work with our worst enemy?" Larxene asked, being the first one brave enough to venture a guess.

"Because you want to give us all raises and a month off so we can actually try and have fun?" Vexen was the next one to speak up.

Zexion and Lexaeus exchanged glances, something in their eyes obviously calling the two talking idiots, among other things.

Marluxia raised his hand shyly, almost trying to be the timid schoolboy. When Xemnas turned on him, he sighed. "Because we have too many people here and not enough work? Or is it the opposite? Too much work and not enough people actually working?"

Xemnas's scowl broke into the faintest of smiles. He nodded. "Very good, little rose. I see you have been paying attention at our meetings." He looked around in a scolding manner, wondering why the original members, the apprentices to Ansem themselves, couldn't see that. Why else would they have had a meeting to decide whom to bring in as the Roxas replacement? Stupid.

Daryx found herself sighing. It was plain to see whom they were talking about. She hadn't had any work to do in the past few weeks, since she had finally convinced Xemnas to put her name up for this position. She had only been hanging around the castle for years, trying to figure out how, exactly, to get into the Organization. Of course she would keep the reasons for wanting to join to herself and not share them with anyone, even when questioned upon such a topic. What could she do? She barely managed to find a roommate, since they didn't think she could handle a whole floor to herself. That was the real truth as to why she had to live with someone on the sub levels.

At least that was her choice. She got to choose to stay with Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion as opposed to Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene. Anyways, it was only fair to give both floors one of the girls. It couldn't be all guys; they would get into too much mischief if left alone for long periods of time.

Zexion spoke up now. "Well, then we just need to redo the work charts to accommodate more people. All 13 of us have to do some work, and that includes going with the other members outside of the castle. Since our Superior—" he glanced to Xemnas, who nodded for him to continue, "has to stay here, that makes a nice number of 6 groups of 2. That's more than enough for just about any task. Even recovery."

A noticeable shiver went down the spine of the Silent Hero as his grip tightened a bit on Daryx's hand. She whimpered softly, just loud enough for him to hear her and loosen his grip again. But it seemed Zexion's proposal had caught everyone's attention.

"What do I need to do? Just say it, Zexion. You're all thinking it. It's not fair for me to just be able to sit around and mooch off of everyone else. It's not fair to you all that I can't fight well to save my life, and I'm still new to all the things that go on here… yet I stay and do nothing." Daryx looked directly at each person and most of them either shied away or looked back at her. She was right. They all felt that way. Another soft sigh left her.

"You'll work with Vexen tomorrow, Daryx, okay? I don't know what the hell happened between you two, but it's not good. We can't have dysfunction in our already dysfunctional family-like system. Got it? And that goes for both of you." Zexion said, eyeing Vexen at that moment.

Both glared at each other for a moment, Daryx's boyfriend and Vexen's lover holding them back from going right into a fight then and there. Sure, things blew up. Sure, they weren't a couple anymore. Sure, they were nearly polar opposites and shouldn't be trusted in the same room together. But why couldn't that chance? Who knows, maybe they could at least be friends.

Vexen nodded slowly, still watching Daryx with curious eyes. He couldn't deny that he still found her beautiful and amazingly sweet; just about everything he wasn't. He had Larxene now, who was impatiently tapping her fingers on the table they all sat around. What was it about the thunder-chick, the Spark Plug as Daryx calls her, which attracted him? Eventually she would play with thunder, purposely pushing it too close to the other side of the table for comfort. Ah, that's why. It was simply because she wasn't afraid to push people's buttons.

Daryx closed her eyes and nodded once more. "Fine, I'll work with Vexen…"

Xemnas smiled approvingly. "Good. I believe that is all. I expect floor meetings to happen. Zexion, Marluxia… discuss anything that needs to happen. And I do not want to hear of any misbehaving among the little couples of this group. Right now, I'm going to make it very clear to you all that it's not a good thing to get too attached. Who knows when another replacement will be needed?"

With those final parting words, a portal was opened for each of them to where they were to go. They all stepped through and awaited the morning.


	4. Haunting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, especially not Kingdom Hearts and the characters in it. But Raizane Ryda Tarshil/Daryx is a product of my warped imagination and does belong to me.

Author's Notes: uhm… yeah, another chapter. Gee, I must be annoying you guys with all these meaningless comments. Oh well! No one said you have to read them…yep same comments and stuff from the last chapter.

* * *

Daryx retreated to her room, well, her shared room, as soon as she could. She curled up on the bed, smiling sweetly as Lexaeus appeared too. She sat on the edge of her bed, feet pointing inward, and her arms went up, hands reaching for him. A sweet smile crossed her face, and she wanted nothing more than at least one kiss.

Lexaeus obliged, taking her hands in his large ones. He leaned down, kissing her so sweetly. She nearly melted in his arms, but it wouldn't have done any good. Her mind was elsewhere. He let her go, leaning her back so she was lying down.

Within moments of being left, Daryx was asleep. Lexaeus watched her for a moment before crawling into the hole he had made to act as a bed. A soft whisper was heard echoing around the room, but one could not place it.

Her sleep was a restless one, resulting in much tossing and turning. Her dreams haunted her again…

--

There were screams, loud ones, and lots of them at that. She found herself in a dark room; no light save for the small fluorescent light a good 25 yards above her head. This light cast a ghostly shadow all around, but there wasn't enough focus in any given spot to make out details. A cruel, malicious smirk appeared on the wall, obviously feminine. It seemed to taunt her, the way it danced around, cackling and sneering. She thought she had heard it mutter curses against her and those close to her, then escalating her volume to a shout, just repeating the same things over and over again. She collapsed, hands clawing at her ears; her own screams getting drowned out…

"You'll never amount to anything!"

"You're just a waste of space!"

"Daryx…"

"Just go dig your grave now…"

"No one will ever love you!"

"Daryx…"

"Give up now. We'll all be better off once you're good and dead!"

"Go to hell, you worthless whore."

"Daryx…"

--

Her own name, being repeated over and over in the conscious realm, brought her back. Her pillow and sheets were drenched in a heavier sweat than any other night. She shivered, almost whimpering. Her deep eyes were still closed, and she was still turning every which way, as if trying to avoid something that would come after her from the dream realm. Lexaeus stood over her, and his rough outline was the first thing she noticed as she came to.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" she screamed, sitting up suddenly, making herself dizzy. Daryx was nearly panting. She did her best to try and curl up in the corner of her bed where it met the wall.

"Daryx, it's just me." Lexaeus said, one of the first few things he ever said to her.

"Oh… Lex." She said, relaxing just a bit. A shy, embarrassed smile flashed. "I'm sorry, I… didn't mean to act like that… really. Didn't mean to freak out."

He nodded, understanding. "You seem to have such troubled dreams… but put them aside. I'll listen and help you through them later. Work comes first in this place."

Daryx nodded, crawling out of bed and stretching in a cat-like manner. She changed quickly and smiled weakly. "…Have a good day, Lexy." She whispered, standing on tiptoes to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek before summoning a portal and walking through it.

--

She appeared outside Vexen's labs. It took her a moment before she would knock on the large door. He appeared, opening it just enough to check to see whom it was. A sigh was heard, the door closed again. Daryx blinked, in disbelief of what just happened. She was about to try to do some damage on the door when the sound of a lock dropping and hitting the floor was heard and the door opened again.

Vexen ushered her in, pointed to a small table with books scattered around it. "You're to read me off the items on the page, one at a time, while I get them together. You're not needed for the experiment today, so once we've finished a few pages, you'll be free to go."

Daryx found herself nodding and just going along with his instructions. She took her place and started reading off the list in her slow, stammered speech she had when nervous or uncomfortable.

They worked like this for a few hours, pausing only long enough to eat something. It may not help them, but the joys of food and company was always pleasurable. During this break, they talked as any friend would to another. Sadly, however, this enjoyment wouldn't last for too much longer. They knew they had to get back to work.

Daryx finished reading off the items on the last page a few hours later. It was getting late; the hours had just slipped by unknowingly. She smiled her sweet smile to Vexen before leaving.

As the girl stepped out into the hallway, something flashed by her eyes. She stepped back, trying to flatten herself against the wall. Again, the flash flew by, and a third time. However, the moving blur seemed to slow as it approached her the fourth time, freezing just long enough for Daryx to see Larxene's face. The thunder chick was known for her speed, and this was the perfect time to prove it to the uneasy girl. Larxene skidded to a halt just after passing her, the edges of her coat flaring out. Her eyes burned with an instant detest for this other, younger girl.

In an instant, Daryx was pinned against the wall, three sparkling kunai pressed against the delicate flesh of her neck, an angry sparkplug glaring at her and growling lowly. She was whimpering, hands trying desperately to pry Larxene's arm off of her and away.

"You stupid little bitch… you think you're so great, huh? You've got at least two guys in this whole organization falling for you… how many more do you want?" Larxene asked, pressing the middle kunai further against her.

"L-Larxene!" Daryx managed to squeak out. "I don't want your man… nor do I want anyone but my Lexaeus! No one but Lex can even capture my interest!"

She growled again, pulling back just slightly. "I saw the way all the guys watched you in the meeting… even the Superior wanted to say some sweet little nothings in your ear in a different setting. Zexion and Axel are the only ones that don't seem interested, and those two are probably gay anyways!"

Daryx growled weakly herself and forced Larxene off of her. "You're just jealous, Larxene. Marluxia, for one, has even told me that he's dreadfully in love with you and wanted nothing more than to be yours. He said that. He wants you and only you… no matter how much you would torture him and abuse him. And you say he wants me? No… he's like the older brother I lost when I died!"

Larxene stepped back. "…stupid girl." She was genuinely stunned, confused, and wanted nothing more to get out of there. She had came to teach Daryx a little lesson in superiority and why it's wrong to steal another's love, but what did she learn? That the pretty petal flower princess cared more for her than she had imagined. Now she was the torn one. In another split-second, Larxene was gone, seemingly disappeared.

Daryx sighed, rubbing her neck, and set off back to her own room and her own love.


End file.
